Kiss of Hardship Alina's POV
by megan loves gaara
Summary: Ray and Alina seemed normal...that is until Rae turned into a weapon and got kidnapped. With the help of Cori and Soul's gang what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there fellow fanfictioners! :) Or is readers a better word? Oh well. My name is Megan. Me and my friends are doing a combined story about Soul Eater. Now please forgive the different scenes and stuff. You see three different writes - one coming in late - with different styles. Gina94Starr is the late writer and raedeath13 is the writer writing Rae's POV. We hope you enjoy! :D btw: I do not own Soul Eater - if so Maka and Soul would have kissed by now.;)

* * *

This obsession I had with swings is crazy. Cause when I hang with Rae at the park past midnight the only thing I do, other than jam, is swing. Though Rae doesn't mind. We have this connection ya know? So I swing and sing even though it's bad. Rae joins in every once in a while.

We started screaming when the singer screamed. Predicting the words before they were sang was our thing. Rae jumps on the table with excitement running through her veins. Her boots squeaking as she was on beat with the music. Even if she didn't dance she could jam with beats. Beat slowly fading like a bird in the sky I stop singing and Rae jumps off the table without a care. Weren't we so care free?

"Alina!" Rae yells at me.

"What do you want Rae? I'm busy swinging?" I glare at her mockingly. Not to be mean or anything but the swing symbolized my desires and fantasies. I didn't like people interrupting me.

"Pretend your not!" She orders me.

"But I am!" I start pouting at her for being so 'cruel'.

She laughed at me. Her lovely brown locks bounced with delight. I loved her to death. She was so cute even if she didn't agree. My best friend knew me too well.

"Gah!" I gasp lightly and soft. My honey brown hair had gotten into my mouth. I used to have the habit of biting on it but I quick that habit fast. I started to slow down as I tried to tie my hair in a ponytail. I hated my wavy hair but I was lazy this morning and didn't straighten it. After this I started beating my legs to get as high up as I was.

I glanced Rae's way to see her disturbed by something. I was about to ask her something when she interrupted me.

"Alina!" She calls out to me softly.

I felt like running to her side. "I told you I was swinging." I replied to see if she was pulling my leg.

Rae turned to the bushes she was standing near and said my name but more force in it, "Alina."

I jump off the swing when it was low enough for me to jump. I land with a slight tingle in my ankles. My gut wanted to puke something really didn't feel right. Reverting my souls to see what might have spooked Rae out. I looked up to see glowing souls as Rae's trench coat sung. If I wasn't freaked out I would say it was beautiful.

"Alina go home." She says hoarsely and bitterly to get me to move. My brown 'Zelda' boots hissed as I moved to the nearest bush. I dashed into it trembling with fright. The twigs stabbed me in protest of me being there. It didn't matter Rae did though.

I could tell that Rae was scared but was converting it into angry to protect me. I didn't know why, but I knew it was to protect me. Even if it was only 1%, it was there. The stranger's eyes brightened like Christmas red lights to see her trying to fight back.

My souls grew.

Rae's back had blades coming out. They seemed like butterfly wings but sharp and shiny and…. Dangerous? What was my best friend? Before I could blink the man was bleeding on his check. Ray had fingers of steel blades with crimson liquid on it. My eyes grew more with fear, if it was possible.

Her victory didn't last long. For he had the same speed to slap her to the other side of the park. He had an evil laugh going on as he walked closer and closer to her body. Mine shouted to run away. Than it shouted to run to Rae's aid.

What could I do? Drops of salt water went down my face. I felt so useless. I had to do something! If not for me than for Rae. With that said, I got out of the screaming leaved covered block and ran. "Rae!" My body ached. From what? I didn't do anything to cause this. As I ran I could feel the ache get worse and worse. My site began to blur and I tripped on a hole.

"He he. 'Ello lil puppet. Prepare for your death." Venom of a snake dripped in his voice – so deep and dry.

I knew I lost before he said a word. Tears ran down my face. "Rae…"

He smirked at me. Rae's wrist had been gripped by him and she turned into a scythe. A double sided scythe as she would put it. I was frozen. My eyes closed waiting for the blow.

It didn't come. I opened my eyes to see a young man in front of me. His black hair swayed with the mild wind I didn't notice earlier.

"You're my partner. Just grab my hand and turn me into swords." He demanded with a milk and honey voice that was deep at the right stop.

I did as he said and grab his hand. Before my eyes he transformed into two swords connected by wire and chain. What a punk – ran through my head.

"Stay focused! Defend yourself!" He ordered as he reflected on the right blade.

I put the swords into an 'x' form as the hooded man with Rae as a scythe ran at me. He slashed the air in above my head. That is until I defend with my boy and his swords. I pushed him off and ran at him with angry in my dark chocolate eyes. I lifted both swords in the air and pushed them down where his head was. He blocked my attack with the scythe.

I was pushed back – about to attack the boy transformed back into his human form. He picked me up bridal style and jumped into the largest tree he could find. A dark light came from where we were just standing to show that half the park was blown away. I was amazed by it but started to cry.

"Stop crying. We have to go to the Death Weapon Meister Academy. This is your only option to protect yourself while defeating that man. If you want to save your friend."

"I …… I ….. I do! My……My name is Alina." I said through sobs.

"I'm Lucas, but I liked to be called Luke. Now find a mirror or something and fog it up – 42-42-564 and say 'the number to call to knock on death's door. You write the numbers down."

I grab my powder mirror and put down the numbers after asking a million times what they were. "The number to call to knock on death's door."

Next thing I know we are being pulled by some supernatural void into to some room filled with clouds.

* * *

Review, Comment, Fav., Beta, etc. for that. let me know what you think!:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone Chapter 2! haha. Okay, so I didn't start out with Alina talking with Lord Death but I had an idea. So the first fight - Alina vs. Black Star. Second - Death the Kid vs. Alina. I don't want anyone getting confused.:) Have fun! I don't own Soul Eater or else some things would happen..*cough* Black Star's death. JK :D

* * *

It was my first day. Luke and I had spent all day yesterday, after talking to Lord Death about Rae, getting groceries, bathroom stuff, and lovely stuff for our rooms. Back to the present – We started heading into the school to be stopped by some blue headed kid with a star tattoo. He yelled about being a star and surpassing God. This kid seemed, no really, was annoying. Luke was about to start fighting but I protested.

"Don't be afraid! I can beat anyone including you! HAHAHA!" exclaimed the blue headed kid.

"I'm not afraid of you Black Star." Taunted Luke.

Black Star headed to punch Luke. To bad for Black Star. I grabbed Luke's wrist and dragged him to my side. His, Black Star's, punch instead planted itself on my face. Shocked by this, I get up and kick him in the gut. To bad for me, I was slow. His other fist connected with my other cheek, sending me to the ground. I was through with this small fight; I only wanted the important ones.

"Can you help me up? I'm done with this fight." I informed Black Star.

"HAHAHA! No one can beat the mighty Black Star!" He exclaimed yet again.

Black Star put his hand in front of my face. I grabbed it but the minute he was off guard I kicked him in the shin.

"That's what you get for punching my face!" I started walking into the school ignoring all the surprised faces I got. Luke's wrist was in my grasp yet again, dragging him inside the building and lecturing him. Luke only seemed amused by this 'act' of concern I was showing him. I wanted to rip his head off.

** school time**

"Cori has gone to school here." Informed Luke during Dr. Stein's lecture about dissecting 'precious' prey.

"So they know her?" I asked pointing at the group of people I saw this morning.

"Yeah… I don't think they know that you're her friend."

"For a person who didn't have a meister for so long, you sure seem to know everyone."

"I have to come to school even if I don't have a meister."

We stayed silent after that just doing our own thing. My obsession with Sudoku got the better of me. Why did this always get me out of consecrating about school? I remember last year, sophomore, my World History teacher always got mad at me for doing it. Luke seemed to take interest for a minute than decided to nap instead. Overrated much. I snickered to myself. 'So the 1 goes here… But so could the 5 or 9… GAH!' Sudoku is overrated too.

"Dr. Stein?" asked a red headed guy on the mirrors around the room.

"Hm?"

"Lord Death would like you to send Alina Matlock, Lucas Gates, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, and Tsubaki. That is all."

"You heard the Death Scythe. Go."

We all got up from our sits and headed for the door. The pigtailed girl and the dark blue girl started talking about why we were going their. Black Star kept repeating his phrase about being the best and that we were all being put on a mission. The one of the two matching girls asked the black haired kid with three strips on the left side of his head about this. 'Kid' as they called him said he didn't know. White haired boy talked to Black Star about the fight this morning without a professor around.

A question mark came from my head, "You're allowed to fight here?"

"Yeah, as long as a teacher is around to watch. I'm Soul Eater." Answered the white haired boy.

"Back at home if you got into a fight during school we'd get ISS or OSS."

"ISS? OSS?" questioned the pigtailed girl.

"In School Subsection and Out School Subsection, In is where you stay at school just in a very strict room doing work. I'm not sure what Out is though. I never get into fights."

"HA! I can tell your kicks were horrible!" laughed Black Star.

"Black Star! Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. This is Tsubaki – pointing at the long dark haired girl- she's Black Star's weapon. That is Death the Kid but we just call him Kid with his two weapons, Liz-pointing at the long haired girl- and her sister Patty. Soul is my partner."

"Hey. I'm Alina Matlock."

"Hiya! Hey! Hello children!" greeted Lord Death.

"Hello Lord Death." We answered his greeting.

So we started a discussion about why Lord Death called us in here. Lord Death's Death Scythe, Mr. Spirit, kept trying to get Maka's attention to only fail – extremely. Kid began questioning his Father about why we were here. Lord Death answered them all by simply saying he wanted to test me in combat. Black Star only laughed at this. Happy on my behalf when Lord Death karate chopped Black Star's head. He explained that since I was new he needed to his my strength and to tell if Luke had chosen his meister wisely. Cheerfully he stated he wanted to see me and Kid fight.

I did a retake. "What?"

"Let's go." Enthusiastic was written in Luke's voice.

Kid and I stepped in to the middle of the room. Patty and Liz were guns? 'Okay. Great! Luke and I are close distant and Kid turns out to be far distant. Lovely.' I felt the cold metal in my hands and grabbing it hard. This made me more nervous. Mocking was the tension in the air. Or was that just me?

BAM!

I blocked Kid's move to only face another bullet. Run is what my blood screamed. I only ran in swirls to block Kid's bullets. What I didn't seemed to notice was distends between us was becoming shorter and shorter. 'Wait! Luke has chains… What if I throw it?' Raising my right hand I threw it at Kid's left hand.

"Bull's eye!" I shouted.

"Watch it Alina!" ordered Luke.

Kid only had one gun. He started jabbering about being asymmetrical. This gave me time to sneak up to him and kick his other gun. Perfect. Both of Kid's guns are out of his grasp now only to have them be distracted. Luke got the idea as well and transformed to block Liz and Patty. This was turning out better than I thought.

Burring. Burring. Burring!

My cell phone was ringing.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently and annoyed. I didn't even know who I was talking to.

"Damn," chuckled Cori, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Where are you?

"I'm trying to take down Death the Kid at the moment," my venom was slipping into my voice, "Can we talk later?" Even if it was rude, I hung up not wanting to lose this fight.

Kid took this chance to hit my stomach. Luke grabbed my wrist and held me to his chest. My phone had started playing Replay by Lyaz. I must have accidently hit radio. No matter though, Luke and I had out heads back in the game. For one thing, Kid was shooting at us again. Another, I really didn't want to lose. I had to think of something to get Kid off guard again. I decided it was time to block instead of run in circles around him.

"RAY IS MISSING?!?!" shouted a surprised Black Star.

I looked at him. My vision blurring while looking at him. The tears I've held since Luke came started coming out. I hated crying in front of people. I really did. I sobbed on the spot. No it was more than crying or a sob… It was something more. My best friend was gone; it seemed to stun me more when an idiot shouted it than seeing it.

Kid had ran to my side and held me to his chest. I'd have to think him for this later some how. I grabbed his shirt and cried out harder. He only seemed concerned for me at the moment holding me like a child. I didn't want to leave here for a while.

"To lose a friend is hardship, but to forget them is as if you died to." This quote popped into my head.

* * *

Review me please!? :3


End file.
